Heidi the Heavenly
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: This is set in between Demulrina's "Linda the Lovely" and "Secrets of the Uplands". Lin asks if they can go to the human world to see her friend. When they get there Elphie mysteriously disappears. What is her secret?
1. Elphie's Secret

**Hey people of ! Anyway this is my third Wicked story I started. The timeline of this story is in between the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** sequel of Demulrina's wonderful "Linda the Lovely series. I recommend you read it first because if you don't then it won't make much sense. Anyway its pretty awesome so you should read it anyway! If you go to my profile and go to my fav authors she's on there and you can check it out. I had a dream the other night that I was in the story and I am Elphaba's daughter kinda like how Linda was Glinda's daughter. I asked Demulrina for permission before writing this just so you know. Hope it turns out good and I don't let you down! Any hope you like it.**

_Lin's POV_

"Mom, can I ask you something?" I asked walking towards her.

"Yes of course Lin, what is it?" she replied with her green eyes meeting mine with a soft gentle expression.

"I was wondering if we could go to the human world for a bit. I'd like to visit my friend Heidi, it's been two years."

Mom looked at Elphie, Elphie looked at her. I wondered what they were thinking. Mom looked back at me, "Sure sweetie, we'll leave as soon as your ready."

"Ok thanks Mom, and Elphie."

The two bffs smiled. Are they hiding something from me?

I went upstairs and changed into a pink shirt with green stripes and a pair of blue jeans a Jen got for me. It reminded me of the scene when Mom sang Popular and told Elphie, "Pink goes good with green." I smiled at the thought and went downstairs.

Mom opened the portal, we walked through and there we were back in the NYC. Mom and Elphie put on disguises so that there wouldn't be any commotion.

We walked quite a few blocks and soon came to the place where Heidi lived. I knocked the door and she answered.

"Lin is that you? It's been a while!" she exclaimed then gave me a hug.

"Nice to see you too," I replied smiling.

"Who are they?" she asked looking towards Mom and Elphie.

"It's a long story," I began as we followed her into the house where she lived with Cynthia her legal guardian, she never knew her real parents so Cynthia took her in.

I continued, "Heidi, this is Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Menzel..." I said waiting for her so predictable reaction. Mom and Elphie got out of disguise.

"Oh my gosh! I am a huge fan! Idina you have a wonderful voice and you too Kristin! I absolutly love your high notes! I listen to the Wicked soundtrack about 20 times a day! It's such an honor to meet you!" Heidi exclaimed over excitedly and hugged them both.

"Heidi, there is also a few other things I should tell you... First of all Kristin is my mom. And second of all Kristin and Idina are the real Glinda and Elphaba, the story of Wicked is completely 100% true."

She stared at me in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm not joking."

Heidi stood there, deep in thought. "WOW..." Is all that she could say.

We all laughed, but I realized Elphie disappeared... Where could she have gone?

**Well there's chapter 1. Sorry so short I just wanted to leave a cliffy there. Lol hope you liked it. PLEASE review! It really does make my day and they can be praise, flames, suggestions, strong opinions ANYTHING! Thanks for reading! Auf Wiedersehen!**


	2. Interrupted Reunion

**Hey! Omg here's chapter 2! I think it turned out a bit longer :) Hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

_Elphie's POV_

My daughter Heidi Rose. She turned out to be so beautiful. She had long dark brown hair with a reddish tint and had bangs across her forehead. Her skin was much like her father's and she had pretty hazel eyes.

When I gave birth to her I couldn't let her live in Oz, it was too dangerous so I took her to the human world and left her to Cynthia, Jen's sister.

Heidi was born ten days before Lin. It hurt so much to leave her, but I wanted her to have a normal life. I trusted Cynthia, thus she is Heidi's blood guardian. She sent me letters on how Heidi was doing. She seems to have inherited my starts. I have always been proud...

_Glinda's POV_

Poor Elphie, this must be bringing back memories.

"Hey where did Idina- I mean Elphie go?" Heidi asked.

"Um, I don't know, but why don't you girls catch up? I'll go find her," I said.

The two girls started chatting and I went down the hallway and found Elphie.

"Hey Elphie are you alright?" I asked. She seemed to be deep in thought and didn't notice me for a moment.

She was jumpy, "Oh hey Glinda, I'm fine," Elphie replied quickly.

"So are you going to tell her? I refrained from telling them because I knew you wouldn't want me to."

Elphie stayed silent.

I hugged her. "It's ok, I felt the same way with Lin. I felt guilty about her not knowing. You do know you have to tell her sometime, and soon."

"I know..."

_Lin's POV_

Why was Elphie acting so strange? I know something is up but neither her, nor Mom are telling me anything.

"So what's it like living in Oz?" Heidi asked with curiosity.

"Well it's really beautiful there, but Madame Morrible was after me for the last two years wanting me dead and Boq still hasn't given up on my Mom..." I replied.

"Oh my gosh that's terrible!"

Mom came back with Elphie. "Hey so how's it going?"

Before I could answer I heard the chorus of Popular started playing... It was Heidi's ring tone.

"Sorry about that. Yeah I know I'm crazy, but I just thought it'd make a good ring tone." She grabbed her phone and made it stop ringing.

"_Our days at dear old Shiz!" _Mom sang along with her really high note that she holds in the song.

"Mom you don't have to sing," I said.

"I like that song Miss Upland," Heidi said.

"Just call me Glinda, dear," my Mom replied in her sweet voice. She then looked at Elphie again. Elphie nodded.

_Elphie's POV_

"Hey Heidi I have something to tell you. You should have known this years ago." I said.

"Alright what is it?" Heidi asked.

"I am your real mom and Fiyero is your father, when you were born you couldn't be in Oz, it wasn't safe so I took you to the human world and left you to Cynthia who is your blood guardian. I really didn't want to. I'm sorry I never told you."

"Its ok, I understand." Heidi replied, she then walked towards me and hugged me. "You and Glinda have been my idols since I first saw the musical three years ago. Now to find out your my mom, its really an honor!" She smiled.

"I love you my sweet daughter."

"Aw, what a sweet reunion we have here," an unknown voice said sarcastically.

"No..." Lin said.

**Who's voice is it? Feel free to guess in your reviews. I would give a prize but that's like not really possible so your prize is the satisfaction of being right! Haha! Hope you liked it! Review! Bitte und danke!**


	3. Enter Boq

**Well anyway here is chapter 3! Sorry its short... Kinda had writer's block... lol Enjoy! I'd like to thank my reviewers thus far:**

**Demulrina: Thank you so much for letting me write this based on your story! I'm having fun with it and thanks for you support!**

**BroadwayBabeWA: Thanks for your review! You're an awesome friend! :)**

**Redheaded Witch: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

_Lin's POV_

_Who was this man? He looked and sounded awfully familiar, but I wasn't sure... _Heidi thought... Wait how can I hear that? Is it kind of like what I have with Meg?

"Glinda, it looks like you will be mine at last, your stupid husband isn't around..." Boq said evilly, and started walking towards her.

"You better not make fun of him! When are you going to learn that it NEVER gonna happen?" Mom yelled.

"Stay away from my Mom!" I yelled angrily.

"Well, well, the little brat is at it again. And what do you know, there's another one."

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Elphie yelled.

Boq obviously didn't care what anyone had to say. He ran over to Mom and lifted her and dashed out the door.

"MOM! NOOOO!"

"Glinda..." Elphie and Heidi said in unison.

"Elphie, we need a plan!" I exclaimed breaking the silence.

A few seconds later Heidi collasped on the floor

"HEIDI?" Elphie and I yelled in unison. We lifted her onto the couch. She was unconscious...

_Heidi's POV_

"_What just happened? I just collapsed and everything went black..."_

"_Well, well it seems that I was able to get to you..."_

"_Boq?"_

"_Yes, it was I who just made you pass out."_

"_Well that was quite obvious. I'm not an idiot you know."_

"_Stop being difficult! Now you better not tell anyone about this or there'll be trouble."_

"_Yeah, yeah, you should just give up on Lin's Mom. She's married, what do you not understand? Girls really hate the possessive type you know. You could have had Nessa, a nice girl who did like you at the time. But she's married too, so too late for that. And maybe it was right, you don't deserve a nice girl like Mom or Nessa. You really have an issue with love don't you?"_

"_What do you know? Your just a 15 year old girl who is the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West!"_

"_Don't you dare call my Mom that horrid title!" I then heard a scream. "Glinda? What have you done to her?"_

_He ignored me, "We will meet again..."_

I woke up and I felt great dizziness... Curse that Boq!

"Heidi your awake!" Mom exclaimed and she hugged me, then Lin hugged me after her.

"Oh Mom it was terrible..."

"What happened my sweet?"

I explained to her and Lin everything that happened.

"_Mom..." Lin thought. I hugged her, "Don't worry we will save her Lin..."_

**So what did you think? Ya sorry about the shortness. Lol well plz review! Any kind of review makes my day! Bitte und danke! Auf Wiedersehen!**


	4. Glinda!

**Hey! Well here's chapter 4! Yay! And I'd like to thank Demulrina, BroadwayBabeWA, Reaheaded Witch and James Birdsong for reviewing! Ya'll rock! By the way Demulrina did help me on some parts, I was in deep writer's block. Thanks Em!**

_Boq's POV_

I smirked as Glinda fought hard against the chains, she even seemed beautiful when she was angry.

"Let me go!" she cried out.

I laughed and stepped closer to her. "You might as well give up. Your daughter won't come to save you. She never will." I ran my finger along her cheek and she pulled her face away from me fighting tears.

"Don't speak of my Lin that way Biq! You're wrong! She will save me, I know she will. I have faith in her!"

"No need to play that childish game of saying my name wrong."

"Whatever. Like I care about your stuuupid name. Just let me go or you'll get it from my daughter!"

I just kept smirking. "Your daughter won't save you... Not after I kill her."

_Glinda's POV_

"You put one hand on her-"

He grabbed me and forced himself on me. I pushed away with all my might, then slapped him across the forehead.

He then grabbed a meter stick and hit me on the arm so hard I began to bleed... I tried to stay strong, but I eventually passed out because of major blood loss.

_Lin's POV_

We didn't go back to Oz yet, so we stayed at Heidi's. I just couldn't stop thinking about Mom... What's going on? Where is she? Is she alright?

I then felt a rush of pain. I looked at myself. I didn't look injured. What was going on? I went over to Elphie.

"Hey Elphie?"

"Yes Lin, what is it?" Elphie replied.

"I just felt a rush of pain, but I don't know where it came from..."

"Are you ok? Where do you feel it hun?"

I pointed to my upper arm. "Right around here?"

"Hmm, it doesn't look injured. Are you sure you didn't imagine it?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I then heard a voice in my head. _"L-Lin?" _the voice in my head said. I knew that voice, there was no mistaking it... It was Mom... _"Mom? Where are you? Are you alright?"_

"_L-Lin... Oh my head... I do not know where I am, but listen to me, you must keep your guard up, I don't know what Biq is planning, but you must be prepared."_

"_Mom... What has he done to you? I can feel your pain..."_

"_Do not worry dearest, I'll be alright, I have total faith in you Lin!"_

"_Ok Mom... Love you."_

"_Love you too Lin."_

I then felt her presence leave my mind. Poor Mom, being tortured by Boq...

"Lin?" Elphie said.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry..."

"Lin? What's wrong? You zoned out," Heidi asked.

"I just talked to Mom...She is being tortured by Boq... Elphie, that pain I was feeling earlier. It was Mom's pain. I felt it. And I also was able to speak with her..."

"What did Glinda say?" Elphie asked.

"She told me she didn't know where she was, but she also did tell me to keep my guard up, he is obviously planning something... Something bad... Are we going to tell Dad, Fiyero, Jen, Meg, Dimitri and Nessa about all this?"

"Yes, we have to. Your father will react the most, but we must tell them. And Glinda is obviously going to be in Oz, Boq wouldn't stay in the human world."

"Good point," I agreed, but there was a knock at the door.

"Oh that's probably Cynthia. She forgot her keys again," Heidi said and she went to the door to answer it. "Hey Cynthia. Um we have some people over..."

"People over? Who?" Cynthia asked.

"Come and you'll see."

Heidi came back into the living room where we all were with her blood guardian Cynthia. She was a tall woman with blonde hair in a ponytail and she resembled Jen.

"Elphaba?" Cynthia said in shock to see her here.

"Yes Cynthia, it's been a long time."

Cynthia looked towards Heidi, "So you know?" she asked.

"Yes. Cynthia? Are you going to be ok on your own? I want to go to Oz with Mom." Heidi replied.

"Of course I'll be alright honey. I'll miss you, but I'll be fine don't worry," Cynthia replied smiling.

"Ok," Heidi said hugging Cynthia.

"So are we going back to Oz now Elphie?" I asked.

"Yes, we need to figure out where Glinda is being held captive," Elphie replied then opening the portal.

"Bye Cynthia," Heidi said.

"Bye Heidi. Good luck to you all finding Glinda..."

We walked through the portal and there we were back in Oz...

**Ok so I think I made it a bit longer this time. Please review! Bitte und danke!**


	5. Can Things Get Any Worse?

**Hey there. Just wanna thank all my totally awesome reviewers, and my other readers and Demulrina for helping me out! Ya'll rock!**

_Heidi's POV_

We stepped out of the portal. Wow I can't believe I'm actually in Oz. Its so amazing and beautiful!

We stood in front of the wonderful Emerald Palace. Lin told me much about it. We walked in.

"Well Heidi, what do you think?" Lin asked.

"It's awesome!" I exclaimed.

Lin laughed, Mom did too. A lady came into the room. I knew instantly who it was.. "Aunt Nessa?"

"Aunt?" Nessa said confused.

"Nessa, this is Heidi, my daughter." Mom said.

"Hmm, I have a niece now... Never thought this day would come," Nessa said. I hugged her. Yeah I'm a person who hugs a lot.

A man then came into the room. "Dad?"

He looked at Mom. Mom nodded.

I hugged him.

"Heidi? Is it really you? My daughter? You turned out just as beautiful as your Mom."

I smiled. "Thanks Dad."

This is awesome. I finally know my real family now... Oh what a great feeling... I then felt my skin shiver for a second. It felt strange. I looked at my arm. Oh my gosh, I'm turning green! Wow this is so cool! I really feel good, I always liked Mom's green skin.

"Heidi..." Mom said.

"Oh wow, it looks good, Heidi," Lin said smiling.

"Heidi, you look beautiful," Dad said.

Norbert then walked into the room. Lin looked sad. She was thinking about her Mom... Poor Lin.

_Lin's POV_

"Dad..."

"What's the matter Lin?" he asked.

I explained to him everything that happened.

"Glinda..."

I then heard the door break open... No...

"Well well, what another sweet family reunion we have here..."

"Boq, where is Glinda?" Elphie asked with hostility.

"Still chained up. And you will be next," he grabbed Elphie and ran out the broken door.

"Mom NOO!" Heidi yelled.

"Elphie!" I yelled.

Fiyero stood frozen. Ok can things get any worse?

**End of chapter! So what do you think? Please review! Bitte und danke!**


	6. Nessa's Help

**Hey! Yay chapter 6! Wow 11 reviews! **__**Don't usually get this much. I'm glad ya'll like it!**

_The Next day..._

_Glinda's POV_

It's been a day since Boq kidnapped me. He did leave late last night, and I'm still chained up. I'm so hungry...

The door of the room where I was held captive swung open. Boq was back... And he had Elphie?

"Elphie! Oh no, is Lin and Heidi ok?"

Elphie was unconscious. Boq walked towards me. "Oh they're ok, for now at least..."

"If you hurt them, you are going to pay!" I retorted. My stomach then growled really loudly.

"What can you do? You're chained up. Without you and Elphaba around, they are totally defenseless. They won't come to save you, and even if they do I can kill them and steal their powers..."

"How dare you! They are stronger then you think... Heidi may not have all her powers developed yet, but she'll learn to use and control them and she'll have help from Lin!"

Elphie woke up. "Where... Glinda! What's going on? Where are Heidi and Lin? Are they ok?" she then looked at Boq. "If you do anything to harm Heidi or Lin... Your gonna die!"

"How noble of you to say that..." he smirked. "I am not letting either of you go til they are dead and I become more powerful!"

_Lin's POV_

Things never stay right long. It's getting really irritating. It already is... Heidi and I were in our room. "Heidi, we have to save them," I said.

"Yeah, obviously. But we don't even know where to start looking... All we know is they are chained up somewhere..." Heidi replied.

"We will will find them!"

We went downstairs. "Dad, Fiyero, we have to find Mom, and Elphie!"

"Are you crazy? It's too dangerous..." Dad said.

"Hey don't you want to find them before they possibly get killed?" Heidi asked.

"Yes, but not now. We'll think of a plan first. We don't even know where they are..."

Me and Heidi went to the living room where Nessa and Jen were. Meg and Dimitri were outside taking a walk in the rain.

"Oh hey girls," Jen greeted us.

"We have to find Mom and Elphie, but Dad and Fiyero won't let us do anything," I said.

"Well, it's no exactly safe to roam Oz without a plan," Jen replied. "Well I better go and call Cynthia and see how she's doing," she added then left the room.

"Why is everyone acting so calm about this?" Heidi said.

"Hey I agree with you two. We can't sit around like nothing is happening... I think you two are capable." Nessa said.

"So what should we do?" Heidi asked.

"The only thing you can do to get out of this house. Sneak out at night..."

"And lie? I hate lying..." Heidi said.

"Well it's our only choice," I said.

"Well I guess... I'm only doing this to save Mom and Glinda." Heidi said.

"Same here."

"Ok I guess we should get some supplies ready."

"I'll cover for you," Nessa said.

"Ok thanks Aunt Nessa!" Heidi exclaimed hugging her.

_Heidi's POV_

_That night..._

"Ok everyone has went to bed and everything is ready," I said.

"Ok now we can open the portal to go outside," Lin said and she opened the portal, we walked through and were outside. Our journey through Oz begins...

**Ok so there's the end of this chapter! Wow 2 updates in one night! Please review! Bitte und danke!**


	7. The Journey Begins

**Hi there. I once again thank everyone who has reviewed thus far! Demulrina, BroadwayBabeWA, Redheaded Witch, James Birdsong, and wickedbroadwaygal1783!**

_Heidi's POV_

We walked about a mile in an hour and I started to sleepwalk... I heard a voice in my mind.

"_H-Heidi? Can you hear me?"_

"_M-Mom? Am I dreaming?"_

"_No, hun, you were sleepwalking and I am able to speak to you in your thoughts while your asleep."_

"_Wait I'm sleepwalking? I don't want to want to run into anything..."_

"_You are no longer sleepwalking dear, Lin stopped you from walking so now you are just sleeping in the grass and she is setting up a tent for the night."_

"_Mom... Where are you and Glinda? We want to save you. That's why me and Lin snuck out cause Dad and Norbert wouldn't let us... Nessa said she'd cover for us... Are you mad?"_

"_No dear. It's sweet you want to save us. Heidi you know about the yellow brick road right?"_

"_Yeah... Like from the Wizard of Oz and Wicked, what about it?"_

"_Well somewhere in the East of Oz that is very not highly populated there is a Turquoise Brick Road. At the end of that road is where we are being held. Just follow the Turquoise Brick Road."_

"_Turquoise Brick Road in the East..."_

"_Yes... I'll leave you now... I have faith in you, and Glinda does too. Good luck..."_

"_Bye Mom... We will save you..."_

Her presence left me. I woke up.

"Oh so you woke up. You started sleepwalking so I put a spell on you so that you would stop and then I set up a tent," Lin said.

I yawned. "Lin, I have to tell you something!"

"Ok what is it?"

I told her about the conversation with Mom, and about the Turquoise Brick Road.

"Wow... We should start heading East in the morning then."

"Yeah sounds good."

We went into the tent and went to sleep. It started raining.

_Meg's POV_

I woke up at about midnight to go to the bathroom. Before going back to bed, I felt like Lin's presence was far away...

I checked the girls' room. They weren't there... Oh no they snuck out to save Glinda and Elphie... I have to find them to make sure they're safe!

I put on my coat, grabbed my umbrella and left the house. I tried to use my connection with Lin to find them.

I kept walking for about an hour and I saw a tent in the distance. I ran towards there. There was no mistaking it, they were here...

_Lin's POV_

I woke up. I heard running and splashing of puddles. Oh no someone or something is coming... Heidi was still asleep.

I went outside with Mom's wand. I saw a figure coming towards us.

"Who is it? If you're Boq, then you're gonna get it-"

"Lin? Oh thank goodness I found you!"

It was Meg. I ran over and hugged her.

"Meg! How'd you know we were gone?"

"I felt your presence was far away, I checked your room and you were gone."

Heidi walked out of the tent.

"Oh hey Heidi, I haven't really introduced you, this is Meg, my blood guardian." I told Heidi.

"Meg Hilty? The Meg Hilty? Wow I didn't know she was your blood guardian!" she replied.

"Yeah she is."

"I'll join you guys, if you don't mind..." Meg said.

"Of course we don't mind!" Heidi and I said in unison.

"Yeah I brought an extra sleeping bag just in case," Heidi said.

We all went into the tent. Now we had Meg on our side. No one will bring us down!

**Well here's chapter 7! Wow THREE updates in a row! I hope you liked it! If I can I'll try to update tomorrow! Thanks for reading my dear readers! Please review! Bitte und danke!**


	8. A Rough Start

**Hi my wonderful readers! Wow 18 reviews! That's a new record for me! You guys rock! Demulrina did help me with this chapter. Thanks Em!**

_Nessa's POV_

I woke up the next morning. I checked to see if Heidi and Lin left. They were gone. They had great potential. They'll be more successful then I ever was. I was just selfish, thus I lost Boq. But now I have Rye. And I'm happy, but I still feel slightly guilty about what happened all those years ago...

I went downstairs. Jen, Rye, Nor, Fiyero, Dimitri were all at the table, still not knowing that Lin and Heidi have left.

"Morning, Nessa," Jen said.

"Good morning. Hey where's Meghan?" I asked.

"She left a note. She said she was going back to the human world to visit family," Dimitri replied.

"Oh ok." I replied. I didn't really believe that. I know where she went... She went after them...

"Are Lin and Heidi not awake yet?" Jen asked.

"Um, well."

"What's the matter?" Rye asked.

"Well the truth is, they wanted to go find Glinda and Elphie and I helped them sneak out..."

"You what?" Nor and Fiyero yelled in unison.

"Well, we don't want them to die do we? And don't you believe in them? Don't you have faith? I bet you that Glinda and Elphaba do right now. They are capable and you know it. Everything that has happened. You still don't believe in them?" I replied, I felt much pride for my niece and her friend.

"Well I suppose she has a point..." Jen said.

Nor and Fiyero just sat there saying nothing. I could tell they were deep in thought.

_Lin's POV_

We had already ate breakfast, and packed. We were headed in the direction of the East.

"So I guess we should head towards Munchkin country and keep going farther East to find the Turquoise Brick Road?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah, good plan." Meg replied.

I then felt a great ache of pain...

_Glinda's POV_

It has now been two days... I still haven't eaten or drank anything or even moved from this spot. I was still chained up in this room... Elphie was chained up on the far end of the room...

Boq walked towards me and played with my hair then tried to kiss me again. I pulled away, and he hit me again... But it was much worse this time, he punched me and hip me with a whip...

"AHHH!" I screamed in agony. I started bleeding again.

"Glinda!" I heard Elphie scream from the other end of the room.

Oh I hope Lin and Heidi are alright.

_Heidi's POV_

I looked at Lin she screamed.

"Lin? What's wrong?" Meg and I yelled in unison.

She started to fall backwards but I grabbed her arm, I then felt a weird burning feeling on my forehead... Lin was unconscious, but her marks on her forehead began to shine brightly.

_Lin's POV_

_What just happened? I felt this great pain... Oh no, is Mom alright?_

"_L-Lin... D-don't worry about me... I'm alright..."_

"_Mom, don't kid yourself, I don't believe it. You have been hurt terribly, I can feel it."_

"_Lin... I love you, I have faith in you. You and Heidi can save us. We'll be fine."_

Her presence left me once again. When we get to Boq's hideout, he WILL pay!

**Ok theres the end. Sorry for the suckish ending, but I'll get next chapter up soon if you keep reviewing! Thanks! Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**


	9. The mark, the Vision, and the Men

**Hi my wonderful readers! I'm sooo sorry this took a long time! Oh my Oz! 20 reviews! You're all so awesome! I thank you ALL! And I also thank Demulrina for helping me! :D I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

_Lin's POV_

I opened my eyes slowly to see Megan and Heidi looking down on me. But once my vision cleared I looked at Heidi in shock. Her bangs were parted and on her forehead was a beautiful Oz symbol with a star outlining it.

"Lin are you alright?" Meg asked.

"Yes I'm fine," I replied. I was not fine, my head was still spinning and I couldn't stop thinking about the pain Mom was in...

Heidi looked at me. "For some reason I think that statement is false. What happened?" She asked.

I explained to Heidi and Meg what happened to Mom and that I talked to her.

"Oh poor Glinda..." Meg and Heidi said in unison.

"Although I don't think he's done anything to Elphie, but as far as I know they haven't eaten anything in two days..." I said.

"Oh my, that's bad!" Heidi replied.

"Yeah, so why don't we go with the plan and head East?"

"Are you gonna be alright?" Meg asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, we need to get somewhere before dark. And by the way, do you know about the mark on your forehead?" I asked Heidi.

"Yes, Meg told me about it this morning then I looked at it in my mirror. I had a dream last night... I think it was a vision..." Heidi replied.

"A vision?" Meg and I asked in unison.

"Yes at least I think so. I saw Glinda and Mom... They weren't chained up, but Glinda was bleeding to death and Mom was trying to help her, then Boq came in and hit Mom then chained her up again and left. Glinda was screaming and said something that sounded like a foreign language, then it ended. It felt so real, we have to do something fast!"

"Mom! Elphie! No! This can't happen!" I yelled.

"Lin, not so loud we don't want to be found," Meg told me.

I cried then Heidi came and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't cry Lin, we will save them, I know we will, we have to." Heidi said trying to comfort me.

"Yes... No one will bring us down..."

_Heidi's POV_

We packed everything and continued to travel East towards Munchkinland and on the way there we got stopped by some strange looking men...

"We are servants of the great almighty Boq!"

"Well we have no business with you so you should just leave," Meg said straight.

"He has sent us to stop you," one of the strange men said.

Oh no, please let Mom and Glinda be ok... I thought.

**Ok so I finally updated. Yeah I know its short, but I like building up the suspense... Lol so PLEASE review my dear readers and tell me what you think! :D**


	10. Heidi's Spiritual Power?

**Hi! Wow this is going awesome! I thank you, all my Wonderful readers and reviewers! *sings* You'll be wonderful, you are wonderful! And it is wonderful to know you all! Lol! Enjoy!**

_Heidi's POV_

After a while everything went pitch black. What happened? I couldn't see anything... I then heard a scream. It was Meg.

"Meg?" I yelled. I still couldn't see, but apparently I could speak.

"H-Heidi... Where are we?" Lin asked me weakly.

"I don't know, my vision is not working, I can't see a thing, I'm blinded..."

I heard an evil laugh. I knew that laugh anywhere.. Boq...

"Well, well my plan worked out perfectly..."

"Boq? What is going on? Where's Meg? Why can't I see?" I asked impatiently.

Boq recovered my vision. I saw Meg chained up to a wall near a cell. One of the strange men was holding a knife to her neck.

"Meg! No! Lin where are you?"

I got no answer, but the cell behind me opened and I heard Lin scream. I turned around, she got thrown into the cell. "No! Lin! This just keeps getting worse." Boq then disappeared.

"Heidi!" someone yelled from behind me. I knew who it was... Am I dreaming? No could the vision be becoming reality?

"Mom?" I yelled. I turned around. Boq appeared again. He was carrying Mom and Glinda. Then before I knew it he threw them into the cell where Lin was.

_Lin's POV_

"Mom!" I exclaimed. Mom was lying on the floor bleeding, Boq literally _threw _her into the cell... Elphie seemed fine. She was trying to help her as much as she could. Heidi's vision is coming true...

"L-Linda..." Mom managed to choke out. She was in great pain, I could feel it. I fell to my knees next to her. I then gently picked her up and hugged her. I cried. I didn't care about getting blood on me. I missed my Mom so much... Wait I wasn't in Heidi's vision... Does that mean we changed time?

Mom hugged me back. "Oh Lin, I've missed you so much. I knew you'd find us."

_Heidi's POV_

I looked into the cell. "Mom..." I said.

"Heidi, now its up to you," Mom said.

All of a sudden I heard Meg scream again. The man who was holding a knife to her pushed it closer. The tip of the blade was on her neck. She was being tortured and not quickly, but slowly … Yes this did buy me time, but I couldn't stand to see her like this.

Boq appeared again with a mysterious looking book. It wasn't the Grimmerie, but it had a powerful aura within.

"What is that book? I sense a powerful aura."

"Well, well you are more powerful then I thought," he replied with an evil smirk. "My plan should go along quite smoothly..."

"What plan? What was the whole point BESIDES pitifully trying to win my Mom's heart?" Lin asked angrily as she gently layed Glinda back on the ground so Mom could take care of her.

"To kill you and steal your power, what else?" Boq replied mischievously.

"You are NOT going to kill or hurt anyone in this room!" I exclaimed. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Glinda!"

"Hmm, maybe I won't kill anyone... IF you do this spell to make me become more powerful!" Boq replied evilly.

"WHY would I want to do that?"

"Well, you will do it for me... If you want Linda and Megan to live..."

I suddenly froze. The fear crawled up my spine and I felt almost completely immobilized. What am I going to do? I prayed, Dear Lord please help me! I held my rosary Cynthia gave me when I was only 5 years old and I prayed. A strange blue light surrounded me. It felt comforting and it was mysterious. It gave me confidence... There was no way I'd back down now!

**Well there's chapter 10! So will Heidi and Lin and everyone make it? Well it seems like you'll have to read the next chapter to find out... PLEASE review! I love feedback and it tells me how I'm doing :) Bitte und danke! Auf Wiedersehen f****ű****r jetzt!**


	11. The Heaven's Power

**Hey! Sorry this update took a long time. This story seems like its coming to an end... :( Hey Demulrina if you're reading this, do you mind if I write a sequel? Cause there's probably only gonna be a few more chapters before the end. Well anyway here's chapter 11!**

**Heidi's POV**

"Ha! You think prayer is going to help you now? How pathetic." Boq said.

The veil of light surrounding me turned red and I felt great power. I hit Boq with a large metal rod I found laying against the wall. I hit him so hard he was knocked out he was even bleeding a bit.

Boq's servant started to insert the blade into Meg. I charged into the servant with the rod, also knocking him out. The knife flew across the room. I untied Meg, she had a small cut in her neck. The light around me changed from red to purple. I hugged Meg, her wound was healed.

"Meg, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you Heidi.. Now go save the other three!" Meg exclaimed.

I went to the cell there was a small key on the floor near the cell. Hmm, Boq can be rather idiotic.

I opened the cell door with the key, I hugged Mom.

Mom hugged me back. "Heidi... Your true power has awaken. I've never seen anyone with this kind of power, I'm so proud of you."

Then suddenly a strange blue light appeared on the wall, there was writing.

_Red, blue, green and purple, Red represents Power, Blue represents Wisdom, Green represents courage, and Purple is the Power of Healing. Thus, they are the powers of the Heavens._

"It's a prophecy. You possess the four powers of the Heavens.

Power, Wisdom, Courage and Healing, wow this is amazing, I thought.

**Glinda's POV**

So Heidi's powers have truly awaken. I was also proud. She is like a second daughter to me, I could tell Elphie felt the same way with Lin.

Heidi walked towards me. The purple veil of light surrounded her. She hugged me, then suddenly all the blood disappeared and my wounds were all healed. I hugged her back.

"Thank you Heidi," I said kissing the top of her forehead.

We got out of the embrace and we all exited the castle and walked the Turquoise Brick Road going back towards Munchkin land. We were going home...

**Heidi's POV**

We walked many miles, not all of us could fly, so that wouldn't have worked. Although Mom did say we'd go to the Emerald City one day and she'd buy me a broom and teach me how to fly. That would be so awesome!

After so many hours of walking we stopped where Lin, Meg and I set camp on the first night of the journey. I built a fire, Lin helped me make dinner then we all sat by the fire and sang our favorite Wicked songs.

'Who votes Mom and Glinda should sing What is This Feeling?" I asked happily.

"Me!" Lin exclaimed.

Meg smiled, "Yeah!"

Mom and Glinda sang. It was just like watching it on Broadway all over again.

After they sang we gave them a standing ovation and they sang Defying Gravity. Later Glinda and Meg sang Popular together. They both had their amazing styles. I liked how Glinda's last Popular she did the book thing. That was hilarious!

Then me and Lin sang For Good. I actually felt like we were Mom and Glinda from the actual scene. I did cry at the end a bit. That's just me.

We finished dinner then went to sleep. We'd finally be home tomorrow...

**Lol so like it? Thanks for reading! Please click that little button below and tell me what you think! I'd like to thank my two reviewers who have been reviewing like every chapter: Demulrina and BroadwayBabeWA! You guys rock! So anyway please review! Bitte und Danke! Auf Wiedersehen!**


	12. Home

**Hey there! K here is the end of Heidi the Heavenly, but do not be sad my dear readers, for there will be a sequel which I've already started writing and planning! This is VERY short by the way. Enjoy!**

_Lin's POV_

The next morning we packed up everything and traveled home.

We entered the house. It was all so familiar. There's no place like home.

Nessa and Rye came to the entrance.

"Aunt Nessa!" Heidi exclaimed. She hugged her.

Then Dad and Fiyero came into the room.

"Glinda?" Dad said in shock. Mom hugged and kissed him, then I hugged him. Elphie and Fiyero kissed then Heidi went over and they had a big group hug.

Dimitri came into the room and Jen followed.

"Megan! Oh I've missed you my darling!" He exclaimed. They too were in an embrace. I smiled.

We were all one big family again. What a great feeling it was.

"Well, what did I tell you," Nessa said to Dad and Fiyero. "I can't believe you didn't have faith in your own daughters!"

"Yes you're right Nessa. We are sorry we doubted you, Lin and Heidi," Fiyero said. Dad nodded.

"Shall we announce the homecoming of Miss Glinda and Miss Elphaba?" Dimitri asked.

"That sounds like a great idea my sweet," Meg replied.

We went to the balcony where things would be announced.

"My fellow Ozians!" Meg exclaimed. "Let us be glad, Glinda the Good and Miss Elphaba have returned to us!"

The crowd of Ozians cheered.

"And they might not be here right now if it weren't for Linda the Lovely and Elphaba's daughter Heidi. She shall now be known as Heidi the Heavenly!"

The crowd continued to cheer. I looked over the balcony at the cheering crowd. It was great to be back in the Emerald City. We went back into the house. Home is where the love is.

**Oh my Oz my first multi-chap story that was finished! Yay! Please review and tell me how you think I did with this. I really did have fun writing it, and a BIG thanks to all my readers and reviewers and an even BIGGER thanks to Demulrina and BroadwayBabeWA! They have helped me a lot with this story. Linda, you are an awesome friend and I'm glad I started PMing you Em! Thank you! Remember to review everyone! Sequel will be up ASAP!**


End file.
